Connection and the Electric Gutair of Time
by Your Point Being
Summary: Parody of Zelda and the Ocarina of Time. "Connection, you're a hero and you were chosen to save the world, now some tree needs you're help, he's dieing or something"
1. Some tree needs your help

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or the story, or the setting, actually, I own nothing.

Author's Note- This is my first Zelda story, so if it sucks please tell me, and please review so I know what you think. The whole title couldn't fit in the title thing and so I had to shorten it, but this is the actual title. Now please read and review! Oh, wait, by the way, Connection is Link, if you didn't get it at the start which you probably will. Get it, Connection…Link… oh forget it! And I know the actual thing is called _Zelda_ and the Ocarina of time. But I just put Connection on 'because I felt like it. Anyway…

Connection and the Electric Guitar of that strange thing called time

Chapter 1- Some tree needs your help

Connection tossed and turned in his bed, and he also turned and tossed. He was dreaming of his future enemy on horse back and llamas and also about sushi, but that's not important. Little did he know that today was the day that would change his life…

"Wake up Connection!" A little blob of light that was supposed to look like a fairy said.

"Ahhhhh.", said Connection. He couldn't talk for some strange reason that only the makers of this game could explain, instead he made a surprised face that meant, 'please explain yourself being in my tree house.'

Navi nodded her head, but having no head she nodded her whole body and started to explain. "You see, you are a hero and you were chosen and you have to save the world, savey?"

Connection looked more confused. Navi continued. "Oh, and I'm your fairy, some tree needs your help, he's dying or something now come." Navi hurried out of the room followed by Connection.

Saria ran up out of nowhere. "You good for nothing Connection. Give me back my hair drier now! You stole it, and no, don't you look at my as if you love me because you have to marry a frog and I'm the mage of some forest temple! Now give me my hair drier!" Connection gave her the hair drier and she ran off yelling something that no one could understand.

Navi looked slightly phased but lead him dutifully to the Deku tree. But there was some weird person standing in the way. Connection made a face that said 'please move.' But the boy stayed put and said. "Oh, my dear connection, I can not let you through for you must have a sword and shield to keep you safe, we wouldn't want you getting hurt, do we? Oh and you have to find the sword to make the game longer and harder, understand?"

Connection nodded and walked to the shop while walking through grass to get rupees, because people just drop money into the grass, don't they? Anyway, he went to the shop and bought a shield. The owner leaned towards him and whispered "No, you can't get a sword here, you have to crawl through a hole and get chased by a boulder, it's the game maker's way of making you have fun."

Connection crawled through the hole got the sword and made his way back to the Deku tree. This time he was allowed through and got quite surprised when the boy blocking his way started crying and saying, "My little boy's all grown up…"

Connection got to the Deku tree and the tree went into some big speech, which all came down to this. "Get in me and save me before I die!" And so Connection obliged and the story began…


	2. A Boss is Beaten

Disclaimer- I own nothing, well, if I didn't own it last chapter I'm not going to own this chapter am I?

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, yay! You made me happy. THANKYOU! Anyway, this is the next chapter, please review!

Chapter 2 – A Boss is Beaten

Connection stepped into the Deku tree and looked around.

"Hey listen!" Navi yelled. Connection kept walking without pressing the up button and so avoided listening to Navi who kept yelling "Hey, Listen." at regular intervals. Eventually Connection got tired of the yelling and listened to the blob of a fairy. "We're in the Deku Tree now be careful!" Navi said. Connection stared at the fairy and decided he would have to get used to listening to useless advice.

It took Connection the whole day to go through secret passages and locked doors before he reached, The Boss. He was just wondering how a tree could have such a huge interior and how all the passages were made when a door locked behind him and he was stuck in a room with The Boss. He took out his sword and did some fancy stuff before realizing the metal didn't affect him. Connection made a face that said, well that's unexpected. Navi cried "Hey Listen." And so Connection listened.

"Maybe he gets hurt by a slingshot, maybe, just maybe…" Said Nevi, trying to make it sound less obvious.

Connection sighed and took out the slingshot he had found inside the tree. He did some fancy slingshot work and the boss was beaten. Then, as if my magic, he was outside again with the Deku Tree.

"Connection, you did well, but I should have told you before you went to all that trouble to save me that I was going to die anyway." The Deku tree said on his last dieing breaths. "Now go Connection and save the world, because it is your destiny. Oh yeah, and something about the triforce and have this stone as a souvenir, now go find Zelda and she'll tell you something." The Deku tree made some gurgling noises and died.

Connection held the green stone which was something important but he didn't know why. He walked though the village and was about to start his adventure when he heard Saria calling.

"Hey, come back." Saria yelled running up to him. "You were supposed to talk to me and you didn't, now I have to _give_ this to you instead of you taking it. My life it so difficult… Come on, take this electric guitare, it was supposed to be an ocarina, but I broke it by accident." Saria shuffled her feet embarrassed. "Anyway, it's totally useless unless you learn song so I have no idea why I'm giving this to you now instead of later… Toodles." And with that she threw the guitare at him and disappeared. Connection nodded, confused, but decided to ignore it all and skipped happily out into the big wide world.

-----------sorry, that chapter wasn't that good, the next one will probably be better, I hope…


End file.
